The untold story of Tom and Holly Riddle
by whorecrux7
Summary: Basically the title, but Holly being the older sister of Tom aka Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone had believed that Tom Riddle was an only child. His father Tom Riddle Snr. and his mother Merope Gaunt had both lived happily... under a love spell being put on Tom by Merope, she thought that him getting her impregnated; would keep them together. But this was not the case.

Before Tom or who is best known as 'Voldemort' or 'He-who-must-not-be-named' was born his father and mother had a child before him, it was a girl. Her name was "Holly Grace Riddle" Tom was disapproving of having a girl as their first-born. So Tom had threatened his wife to give it up for adoption or he'd leave her, Merope was not _that _young but she was certainly naive and would risk anything and everything just to be with him. So, she gave it up for adoption and was put in a muggle orphanage but said her last goodbyes to her only daughter.

When the couple decided to have a baby once more Tom had decided that if he did not father a child who weren't male he would leave her and go in search for another female. So she knew she _had _to have a boy in order him to stay. When the time finally arrived at the hospital Merope was getting a high fever, her heart was beating too fast and the baby was kicking and punching the lining of her finally gave birth to a beautiful boy; his hair was a caramel brown colour; his face was well shaped he had lips like his mother and the nose of his father. The doctors and nurses agreed it was best for her to rest after her ordeal. But she didn't wake up... leaving Tom and his newborn son all alone, without a mother.

Tom could not take care of a newborn baby but he decided he would try but he couldn't stand the crying and the constant lack of sleep. After 3 years of taking are of the baby he decided it was best for the child to go to an orphanage just like his older sister. His sister looked exactly like Tom at birth her lips were like her mothers and her nose was more shaped. Growing up at the orphanage she made friends with the others and had a bubbly, outgoing personality until she got adopted out into a muggle family. She was 9 at the time when she got removed from the orphanage she thought her life would be better that she might lead a normal life... when her new adoptive parents came they looked, well, snobby. They were wearing expensive clothes and jewellery she knew she was going to get treated like a princess.

When she arrived at the mansion she saw chandeliers, silverware, antiques... the two adults introduced themselves as Mr. and Mrs. Ryan or "Mum and Dad" now. Mrs. Ryan had ordered Tipsy to escort Holly up to her new room... she was puzzled. Who was Tipsy? An elf like creature appeared next to Mr. Ryan he had big bluey green eyes and had a smile as wide as his whole face. He had a big clean cloth as a whole pieced clothing. "Hello there... I- I- I'm T-t-t-Tipssssy. N-nice to meet you _Holly._" she smiled and the elf walked over to her and leads her up to her room. When he opened the door it was huge, her jaw dropped it was it was wonderful she was almost in tears, she felt like a princess. Tipsy had put her suitcase on her bed which was covered in pink sheets and had butterflies on the walls... she also saw on her new bed a pile of new clothes she was the happiest as she'd ever been. She was curious as what Tipsy was and how her 'mum and dad' had got hold of one.

"Tipsy... I don't mean to be rude but, what are you exactly?" she asked him "An elf, I'm a magical creature, there are many more of us in the wizarding world we serve our masters. It's what we do best!" he said with even a bigger smile than he had before. "What do you mean by wizarding world?" she asked confused "Oh no! Tipsy has said too much!" he panicked "Forget I said anything."

Her dad had walked into her room... he asked her how she liked it and if she wanted anything else for her room or new toys, she declined but she asked him what Tipsy had meant when he said there were lots of elves just like him in the "wizarding" world. His face had gone into a blank for a few moments, he smiled and told her when she reached the age of 11; which wasn't too far away he and his mother would explain everything to her.

She realized her parents weren't snobby; they just looked it. Tom, on the other hand wasn't so lucky he spent most of his childhood in that orphanage, spending most of his time in his room dazing out the window... London back then was a dull place; magic back then was considered taboo and still is today. He decided he would go outside since he hadn't in a long time, the other kids didn't like him very much. They were all mean to him. He was out wondering near the fence furthest away from orphanage and saw snakes big and small he they were speaking to him, he understood every word but how could this be? He knew that this wasn't normal and began to panic and he walked quickly back to his room. He never thought anything of it, he just thought it might have been his special talent. But he made sure the other kids didn't know so he wouldn't be made fun of as much as he already were.

One day a man named 'Albus Dumbledore' introduced himself to Tom as a professor at a school for witches and wizards at 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.' Tom didn't understand what he meant by this... Witches? Wizards? What was this old man playing at? He asked Tom if there was anything weird he could do, something he could not control. He simply nodded and told him that he could talk to snakes... there was a slight pause before he started talking again, he said they come and find him. Dumbledore's eyes had just widened but his facial expression had not changed. Tom accused the old man of being a doctor that he wanted to check up on him, but he wasn't he was a professor. He had explained this to him time and time again during his short visit. Tom wanted proof of this. Dumbledore spontaneously put the closet on fire and told Tom that stealing was not permitted at Hogwarts. Finally, Dumbledore left Tom to his thoughts and his to his own. There were a lot of things running through Dumbledore's head.

Holly's 11th birthday came around. When she woke up her bedside table had an old tattered envelope addressed to her, she opened the envelope and pulled out an equally tattered paper it was an acceptance letter from the school she had never heard from before. Her father, walked in with a 2-layered pink cake with pretty pink decorations and butterflies of all sort. He had spotted the letter on her bed and read through it. Holly had asked him what the letter was about and why it was addressed to her, he told her that their family was a wizarding family and she had been accepted to attend Hogwarts until she was 18. But she didn't want to. He could see the disappointment on her face and asked her why she was, she explained to him that she wanted to be a normal girl and grow up like all the other girls, but he reassured her it was going to be okay and she'd like it there since he and his wife had been there themselves. She still wasn't convinced, she was worried she wouldn't find any friends, but what she was more worried about was leaving her life behind everything she had dreamed of, by the time she would've finished school she would've left her mother and father…. for once she wanted to be spoiled but couldn't now that she was leaving for Hogwarts.

Tom on the other hand was excited not because he was leaving the orphanage but because he was going to a wizarding school- somewhere different, just like him. Dumbledore had arrived on his 11th birthday and had presented a letter to him, since his parents weren't around anymore, Professor Dippet was the headmaster at the time had agreed that the school would pay for his school supplies and that Dumbledore would be his legal guardian until he was 17. Dumbledore and young Tom in tow left the dull building, which he used to call home, and was being apparated to Platform and 9¾. As Hogwarts came to a near, Dumbledore said his goodbyes and then disappeared.

Tom found an empty cabin in one of the last carriages, it was fairly dark and the trolley lady didn't even bother going down the end. He sat there for what seemed like an hour but in reality it was about four, but he was used to this. He was used to sitting by himself for long periods of time staring out the window. When the train came to a halt he stepped off the train into a crowd to what seem was about seventy children, he joined the crowd which all hobbled along following a tall man with a lamppost.

As all the first years had arrived at Hogwarts waiting to be sorted they could hear the chatter of students in the Great Hall and finally they were let in, waiting to be sorted. As the names were called one-by-one it was finally Toms turn he stepped up on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on his head. He was sorted into Slytherin, which wasn't a surprise since he was related to Salazar Slytherin himself. Holly and Tom unbeknownst to each other they introduced themselves since it was compulsory for older students to introduce themselves to the first years. Back then Riddle wasn't a very common surname there weren't many families in England with it. They introduced themselves thinking nothing of the surname, even though everyone in their house had commentated on similar facial features.

As the years went by and as Holly and Tom grew up, they started to notice each other a lot more but not enough for them to start making conversation. When Holly reached her 7th year she had decided to attend university in the muggle world to become a nurse. When Tom was in his 6 and 7th year he had gotten up into a lot of mischief. When he graduated he did unspeakable, evil, terrible things. During the first wizarding war, Holly had a feeling that something was very wrong; she had heard the news that a dark lord named Voldemort had been killing muggles, it had also been noted that he's real name is Tom Riddle who had attended Hogwarts before graduating. She immediately stopped what she was doing she apparated to Dumbledore's office.

No one was there; it had an eerie silence; even the fire that was flaming seemed quiet. She looked around; it hadn't changed since she left; which had been at least 7 or 8 years ago. She saw Fawkes the phoenix, he was looking miserable; he was close to death. Then and there he blew up in flames, Holly having mixed feelings was happy but sad; sad that she had to witness it but happy, knowing that they are reborn from their ashes. A voice she had instantly recognized… the sorting hat had been observing her since she came into the office. It told her that it had difficulty sorting her… she asked it why it was. It said that she had the blood of Slytherin but the heart and mind of a Gryffindor…

Dumbledore then strolled to his desk and smiled. He asked her bluntly what she was doing at Hogwarts in the middle of the school year so spontaneously, it's not something a Slytherin would do; "paying a visit" to Hogwarts. She had briefly explained to him what she heard in the newspapers and asked for information and confirmation to see if it were true and asked if there were anything she could to help. Dumbledore was wary, was she up to something? Only she knew. Dumbledore's good nature had gotten the best of him and told her everything he could only then remembering she was blood related to Voldemort. Feelings of remorse washed over him soon after she left; but he knew in his heart of hearts that Holly and other Slytherin's would've done the same thing. After all she did have the heart of a Gryffindor.


	2. Chapter 2

When Holly left the office she didn't apparate back to her home but to the hallway outside the Great Hall. A sudden flashback of her first year rushed through her mind through to her last years as well, all the sights and smells. She came back to reality when she heard two chattering voices, two first years. One had black greasy hair, crooked nose and dark beady eyes. The other had vivid green eyes, lengthy red hair and a petit figure. They identified themselves as Lily Evans and Severus Snape. Holly had noticed what this first year boy was carrying 'Advanced Potions' and 'Defence against the Dark Arts' books that were old and tattered. Holly was suspicious but let them pass, but before they did the girl, asked her who she was and what she was doing here at Hogwarts until what appeared to be a woman in her early 20's with thin, pale golden blonde hair in a tight bun, with a slender face and a fair complexion, she gave a look to the two first years to be on their way. When the two pupils had gone from sight she asked Holly who she was and what she was doing; she simply told her that she was visiting Dumbledore.

Holly then decided to head out to the Forbidden Forest, she knew what was lying within the thick branches, the foggy musky air and the calls of unknown beasts. She took a step in and she could instantly feel the difference from the Hogwarts grounds to the Forest. She wanted to go to the place where she always used to sit when she wanted to get away from everything…. she couldn't find her way; it had been too long since she had visited the place. She stopped where she was and decided to apparate back home, but there was a sudden movement behind the bushes, she was now well and truly scared. She tried to apparate but she couldn't, she tried and tried but then gave up. With a panicked and terrified voice she spoke and asked who was there; but there was no response. There was another movement... she was too scared, so she made a run for it; she hadn't even reached a few meters before she was knocked down.

She had been unconscious for a while, where she woke up she did not know. All she knew is that she was lying in a bed with excruciating pain in her chest through to her stomach. The room was formally decorated; there were vintage ceramics on a shelf, the wallpaper was practically falling off and the room had a mossy dusk smell to it. Holly decided she had to get out there; she had no energy to apparate so she opened the door and tried to look for an exit. The hallway had a long carpet and paintings were hung from the walls. The house was very cold, there were cracks along the walls where the cold wintery air would seep through. It was like all the liveliness from this house had been sucked out.

There were people in the room two doors to the right of the bedroom where she was sleeping, she tried to not make a sound and tried to hear what they were saying… she couldn't make out anything. So she tiptoed down the stairs towards the door but she could hear slithering it was coming closer and closer, it was snake and it was extremely large. Holly, who was undoubtedly scared ran for the door and opened it, she stood there for a few seconds and saw a village; she ran towards it. She ran out of breathe a couple of minutes later, she was almost there when she heard a curse from about 100 meters behind her, she started to sprint and finally she saw the village that was Hogsmeade. Her face was stricken with worry and frightfulness, since Holly was awfully tired; considering the person who had kidnapped her- she thought that they'd never find her here. Cold, scared and alone she sat in the furthest corner away from the door and ordered tea. The place smelt of old urine, cigarette smoke and sweat. 

When she had regained her energy she immediately left the cafe out of site so she could apparate back to her home. She walked along the wet, icy path to a small bushy area where she decided she would apparate but just as she was about to something cold and bony had grabbed her wrists she tried to see what it was and who it was but they were all covered up. She tried to apparate but the thing that had grabbed her wrist sent a sharp pain through her stomach once more and was then again knocked unconscious.

When she woke this time she was surrounded by darkness and only a small lightbulb shining above her head and her body. The room was cold and airy, she tried to sit up but the pain was more excruciating than ever before so she slumped back down onto the bed waiting for the pain to take over and put her out of her misery.

She was awoken by a hand that grasped her jaw wide opened; the same hand that grabbed her hand earlier. One hand was on her jaw the other held a thick silvery liquid. She knew all too well what this liquid was, she did not want to consume this knowing that she would have to lead a cursed life. The bottle now was on an angle the liquid was slowly coming down from the sides, she tried to force her jaw to close but it was too late a small drop of the silvery thick liquid was slithering down her throat. The thing she dreaded the most was now happening to her at this very moment. When she opened her eyes again the pain from her back to her stomach came to an end but there was a feeling of emptiness in her... she started to cry, to her a grown woman crying was absolutely ridiculous but here she was crying.

Tom or now Voldemort as he was now known was watching her from a distance something lingered in him, helplessness and guilt, she was his older sister after all but Holly did not know that. All she knew that she was put into an adoption home at a very young age, not even a month. Voldemort along with his unknown assistant observed her from a distance.

Holly's will power was very strong, she decided it would be a cunning idea, now that she had her energy would just to apparate. This time she was successful. Her natural instinct was to just lay in bed until she fell asleep. The morning after she got up and briefly wrote an owl to Dumbledore explaining the recent events. She sent it off and within five minutes later she got one back. The letter looked urgent, it was Dumbledore telling her to not use magic since she was being traced by Voldemort and his allies.

When Voldemort found out that Holly had escaped he was livid but then realised he could trace her with a fingertip. Holly got out of her apartment as fast as she could but packed a few things then left. As soon she walked out of the door to her apartment she could feel the Winter bitterness going through her back. She walked to the nearest town map to look for a hotel and a cafe, but she it wasn't too difficult walking there since she lived in the heart of England basically. She walked into a shabby hotel nothing too expensive but not too cheap either, the room was bland, it had a faded orangey brown walls and two big windows on one wall and the other window on the wall next to it. She was in the top floor and surprisingly it had a good view too.

The sunset soon arrived and the warmth of the rays warmed her face and skin. As she was sitting on the bed she reminisced about her early childhood memories but then winced at the thought of it. It was always her life long passion to find out who her real parents were she longed and ached not knowing sometimes. She spent most of her childhood and adolescent life alone, although she had friends they all left her eventually. Reading was what she loved and what she did to 'escape reality' besides reading she also loved studying. She was a shy and timid person but could be loud and bubbly, which was rare to see. She had always wondered why everyone she cared for had left her, was she not funny enough? nice enough? interesting enough? Time flew by, she decided it would be a good idea to sleep.

Voldemort had traced Holly's last use of magic which led him to her apartment. It was empty, as disappointed as he was he was actually quite content, it was a good place to start finding out more about his only biological sibling. This was an unusual thing for him to do, snooping around someone house. He wondered near a table where papers were lying around messily. But there was something else that caught his eye. It was a an old photograph of her mother and father holding Holly when she was just a newborn baby. Voldemort or Tom was now engaged in the photograph only then being brought back into reality when he heard a footsteps behind him.


End file.
